


Sporadic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [602]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what is going on with NCIS? Can Ducky solve the puzzle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/24/2000 for the word [sporadic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/24/sporadic).
> 
> sporadic  
> Occurring singly, or occasionally, or in scattered instances.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #282 Retire.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Sporadic

There was something seriously wrong at NCIS. What normally would be sporadic retirements, had become almost constant. Every week someone new retired. 

You’d think the MCRT would be the last ones to go, but they had actually been the first to leave. One after the other they’d chosen to retire. It seemed that everyone else was now following their lead. 

It hadn’t been hard for them. Not after what had gone down. Ducky only wished he could have gone with them, but he was too old and stuck in his ways to start somewhere new. Even though he knew that he could get a job elsewhere. Plus someone had to stay and keep an eye on the trouble happening at NCIS. Preferably before it spread.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
